


Worth Waiting For

by JCHB322



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alistair's Solo Adventure, Angst and Loss, Art (borrowed with permission), Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Grey Warden Secrets, Grey Wardens, Happy Ending, Healing Plants, Journey into Unknown Lands, New Dalish Clan, Orlesian Grey Wardens, Raela's Solo Adventure, Search for a Cure, Secret Mission, Secret Santa Fic, The Fade, The Taint (Dragon Age), Unexplored Regions of Thedas Map, Weisshaupt Fortress (Dragon Age), griffons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCHB322/pseuds/JCHB322
Summary: Alistair has been happily married to the Hero of Ferelden these last ten years. One day, he and Raela get a mysterious scroll from the old mage Warden, Avernus. It seems to indicate there is a possible cure for the Taint that would otherwise kill them within the next twenty years. Raela wanted Alistair to go with her, but he had been hearing of things stirring up again in the Mage/Templar rebellion. He encourages her to find the ingredients quickly while he takes care of any Grey Warden business that may come his way.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 4





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WardenSabrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenSabrae/gifts).



Alistair shook off the water from his head as he entered the small cottage home he shared with his wife, Raela. The Storm Coast lived up to its name with the sudden and often heavy rainstorms that would seemingly come out of nowhere.

“Honey, I’m home…” he murmured, knowing no one was there to answer him. Still, the routine helped keep him grounded. He knew she’d be back… someday.

He walked into the tiny kitchen area of their cottage and set the basket of tomatoes down that he’d harvested from their garden before the rain had started. He left the kitchen, entered into the main room where the fireplace was, and quickly set about getting a fire going to chase off the chill that came with these storms.

“You know, my love, that pesky woman in the village asked about you again. Where you were, why you have stopped coming to town…” Ali paused. _If_ _my old companions_ _could see_ _me_ _talking to myself,_ he thought bitterly. _Morrigan would certainly be having a go at me. But she doesn’t know… this is the only way to keep that_ _blasted_ _song in my head at bay…_

Raela had left three months ago. She had taken their aged Mabari, Dunco with her. Raela had been uncertain about it, but Alistair insisted.

“I know he isn’t the fighter he was nine years ago, but I’d rather you have him with you… just in case. At the very least he can alert you if something intends you harm. This lead that Avernus sent is important and one of us needs to look into it…”

“Ali, all he gave us was a scroll with bizarre ingredients listed on it. There is not one mention of what concoction this would make!”

He put his finger to her lips tenderly. “But we should still look into it. Why else would he send something like that to you? You were the one that asked him all those years ago about a possible cure to our Taint. If there is a chance that it will work…” He lowered his forehead down to touch hers. “Maker, I want nothing more than to grow old with you – but if we stay tainted, there is no telling how long we might have.”

“But why me alone? Why can’t we both search?”

“There are whispers that the Wardens in Orlais are gathering forces. Something is brewing, but I don’t know what. They may come looking for us… and I don’t want them to know that we have been looking into a cure. There are some Orlesian Wardens that tend to take their oaths _very_ seriously. What you are doing for us is _our_ business and not theirs.”

Raela nodded and Alistair gave her a big smile.

“Don’t worry too much. I will be all right, my love. I know you will succeed and when you return to me, we will both take the cure and live happily ever after!”

“You are such a romantic, Ali.” Raela stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She then sighed, “I just wish I knew how long this crazy hunt will take.”

“We already have one of the ingredients though, no thanks to that strange talking darkspawn you met… The Architect?”

“I never understood why he said I should keep it… but yes, he did give me that preserved vial of blood from The Mother.” Raela shuddered. Her memories of facing off against _that_ particular horror had given her nightmares for months after she’d returned from Amaranthine. She had brought the viscous black blood home with her and then stuffed it deep inside a chest of clothing, not wanting to ever think back on it, The Architect, The First, The Mother… none of it.

When they had contacted Avernus about looking into a cure for them, they were horrified to find _preserved Broodmother ichor_ on the list of bizarre ingredients… but when Raela remembered the vial in the chest, she leaped for joy. _Never, ever again do I want to have to go to the Deep Roads!_

Alistair brought her out of her thoughts by kissing her softly again. “So there are fourteen other ingredients to get… and most of them seem to be plants of some type.”

“I know a few of these herbs, but I have never heard of Amukkira, Sukku, or Vasambu. I don’t even know where to begin a search for them. And this here… powdered shell of an egg from the Shirdal? Obviously an animal… but what kind?” Her brow furrowed. “This may take some time to figure out.”

“I know my love. I am sure you will find some very smart and clever people who can assist. Perhaps an herbalist, alchemist, or someone from another Dalish clan can help you along the way? But for now,” he plucked the ancient scroll from her hands delicately and lay it on their simple plank table, “at this moment, I want to take you to our bedroom and memorize every part of you. I want something I can keep here in my mind and my heart while you are gone…”

He took her hand and they walked into their small, private bedroom. He pulled off Raela’s clothing painstakingly slow, kissing every bit of her exposed skin along the way.

They made love for hours that night, each time rising higher than the one before.

At dawn, Raela left her exhausted, sleeping husband on the bed, snoring softly. She packed her clothing, provisions, bedroll, and the ancient scroll – sealed in a waxed tube for protection – in her traveling pack. Then, after quietly getting dressed in some inconspicuous splint-mail armor, she grabbed her two-handed sword, whistled low for Dunco, and with tears misting her eyes, she left all she knew behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names for the plants I used in the story are real, just in a different language! They also are known to have healing properties. https://vikaspedia.in/energy/environment/know-your-environment/medicinal-plants


	2. Alistair and the Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a retelling of Alistair helping the Inquisition and the main story quest - Here Lies the Abyss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SPOILERS AHEAD** if you haven't played the game... 
> 
> I use a lot of quotes from that quest.

In the months that had passed after Raela’s departure, the world turned upside-down. There was a massive explosion at the Temple of the Sacred Ashes in Haven… Demonic portals began opening up all over Thedas. Red Lyrium crystals began erupting from underground and those that were exposed to it – willingly or unwillingly – went mad.

Wardens – first in Orlais, then everywhere – began hearing The Calling and they started to panic. Even Alistair was hearing it… and he knew that meant Raela was too. He hoped she was safe, wherever she was! When the Orlesian Wardens came for him, he was hardly surprised.

What _did_ surprise him was when Warden-Commander Clarel began suggesting the use of blood magic and demon summoning to help them fight this threat. Alistair spoke out against it… and suddenly he found himself on the run as a wanted man.

While moving from place to place, he heard of a group of individuals calling themselves the Inquisition. They were led by a Dalish warrior who seemed in many ways like his own beloved wife. The only major difference between her and Raela (other than the way she looked) was that she had apparently been blessed by Andraste to use a mark on her hand to actually close the demonic rifts!

Alistair had information about Corypheus and the Wardens. He wanted to help the Inquisition but wasn’t sure how he could. Somehow, by happenstance, Garrick Hawke – the Champion of Kirkwall managed to track _him_ down while he was hiding in a cave up in the hills above Crestwood.

Hawke brought Sylaisa Lavellan, the Inquisitor, to meet him. At first, Sylaisa gushed over the fact that she was meeting ‘ _The Alistair’_ who had saved Ferelden with another Dalish Elf. She asked if she could meet the legendary ‘Hero of Ferelden’, to which Alistair emotionally explained that she was on a private mission and he wasn’t sure of her whereabouts. Sylaisa seemed a bit disappointed but quickly brought the meeting back to its original purpose.

Alistair explained the “false Calling” that Corypheus was causing. He wanted to check an old Tevinter ritual tower in the Western Approach to find out what was _really_ going on.

Several days later, they got there. Alistair, Hawke, Sylaisa, and some of her other companions saw Warden mages using blood magic to summon demons under the direction of a magister from Tevinter, Livius Erimond. He then cast his own spell which not only bound the demon to the Warden, but it also bound the Warden to _him_. At least that was what it seemed initially. Alistair quickly realized that this magister had actually bound the Wardens to Corypheus!

Sylaisa tried using her mark against the magister, but he countered it with his own spell. Somehow, she managed to get the upper hand in the fight and knocked Erimond back several meters. Stunned from the blow, he ordered the enslaved Wardens and their demons to attack.

Once the fight had ended, Alistair and Hawke decided to investigate Adamant Fortress. They figured that was where Erimond had fled. They agreed to meet back with Sylaisa at Skyhold.

Plans were quickly made to break into the old fortress. Once they got inside, Sylaisa – along with Alistair and Blackwall – all tried to make Warden-Commander Clarel see reason… but Erimond summoned Corypheus’s red lyrium tainted dragon to attack. Realizing she had been used, Clarel began attacking Erimond. Both of them ran deeper into the fortress as the dragon rained down attacks from above.

Alistair ran with the rest of the group up to the top of the battlements. They saw that Clarel had the upper hand against Erimond… until the tainted dragon suddenly leaped down and nearly swallowed her in one bite! If flew off with Clarel in its mouth, then landed on top of a tower and spat her out. She was bleeding from many wounds caused by the dragon’s sharp teeth. The dragon then came down from the tower back to the landing, now effectively blocking any means of escape for the Inquisitor, Alistair, and the rest. They all backed up slowly, but the landing ended abruptly with a sheer drop-off.

As the dragon approached its prey slowly, Clarel used the last of her strength to cast a massive lightning spell that hit the dragon’s soft underside. With a shriek, it collapsed; it’s massive weight causing the rest of the ledge to crumble. Alistair, Sylaisa, and all the others were falling!

He closed his eyes. _Raela! My beloved! She will never know what happened to-_

Alistair was standing on something solid. He opened his eyes. Sylaisa looked like she was standing on a wall, until Alistair realized that _he_ was the one on the wall and she was on the ground… of whatever bizarre place they now were. He did a quick headcount. Hawke, Solas, Blackwall, and Cole were also all accounted for… though they too were all standing on various oddly angled surfaces.

“Well,” Ali quipped, trying to cover his fear with humor. “That was unexpected.”

“We… were falling,” Hawke gasped. “Are we dead?”

“No. This… is the Fade.” Solas looked around in wonderment. “Sylaisa… she opened a Rift. We came through… and survived! I-I never thought I’d find myself here physically! Look there! The Black City… almost close enough to touch.”

“Well, if this is the afterlife, the Chantry owes me an apology,” Hawke quipped. “This looks nothing like the Maker’s bosom.”

They all spoke together for a moment, still trying to make sense of it all. Cole was very agitated and Solas had to help calm him down. They had one goal now. They had to get out in order to stop the demon Erimond had summoned from coming into their world.

Alistair said, “In the real world, the rift with the demon was near the main hall. I wonder if we can get out the same way?”

“Sounds like our best option,” Sylaisa murmured.

They all carefully made their way through the Fade, fighting demons and gigantic spiders, until they came across something unexpected… Divine Justinia. Had she somehow survived what had happened back in Haven?

Alistair was stunned. “What? Th-that can’t be…”

“I don’t understand. How can you be here?” Sylaisa asked.

“She isn’t.” Alistair shook his head. “Things in the Fade have a tendency to show up looking like people you know. Demons love that particular trick.”

The Divine smiled softly. “You think my survival impossible, yet here you stand alive in the Fade yourselves. However, proving my existence, either way will require time we do not have.”

“But surely you can understand our concerns,” Garrick frowned.

“You do not remember what really happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, do you, Inquisitor Sylaisa? I am here to help you. Before you do anything else though, you must recover your memories from Haven.” The Divine pointed to an altar. “Some of your memories are here. Once you have them all back, only then will you all be able to face the Nightmare.”

Sylaisa walked over to the altar. Upon touching the glowing green light, she suddenly saw her memory of Haven. _There she was, running up to the Temple. The cry for help got louder. She threw open a set of doors. “What is going on here?!” she shouted. Divine Justinia was being held by a spell cast by Grey Warden Mages! A tall, thin creature was attempting to use some kind of strange glowing orb on her._

_At her shout, the creature’s attention was distracted momentarily and the Divine knocked the orb out of his hand. On instinct, Sylaisa grabbed it. The spell from it violently attached itself to her left hand!_

When she came to, she realized that all of the group had seen what she had.

Alistair could see that Hawke was angry. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Those were Grey Wardens holding the Divine in that vision. _Their_ actions lead to her death.”

“Corypheus took their minds. You’ve seen it happen yourself.” Alistair sighed. “Come on. You can add it to the things to yell at the Wardens about when we get out of here.”

“Oh, I intend to…” Hawke growled.

They continued moving on, still fighting groups of demons, spirits, and other vermin. Divine Justinia – or her spirit – was encountered again and she had more to say about the Nightmare, Corypheus’s plans, and the Anchor on Sylaisa’s hand. After battling more demons, the rest of her memory shards were recovered along the way and once it was completed, Sylaisa saw how she had escaped from the Fade at Haven.

_She was climbing up a sheer_ _cliff_ _while huge spiders were chasing her._ _Divine Justinia was at the top of the thin, narrow stairs that she was_ _on_ _. Once she had reached the top, she headed towards the open rift._

_“Keep running!” the Divine shouted. The spiders were nearly upon them._

_All of a sudden, she heard Justinia scream. She turned her head. One of the giant spiders had ahold of her._ _Sylaisa tried to reach out to help Divine Justinia, but knew it was too late._

_“Go,” she pleaded._

_Sylaisa turned and ran_ _through the rift._

“It was you…” Sylaisa turned to Justinia, who looked sad. “They thought it was Andraste sending me from the Fade, but it was the Divine behind me. And then you… _she_ died.”

“Yes.” Divine Justinia nodded. “I am sorry if I disappoint you.” She began to glow brightly and then with a burst of fiery light, she began floating.

“Are you a memory or a reflection of the Divine?” Sylaisa asked.

The golden, floating spirit replied, “If that is the story you wish to tell, it isn’t a bad one.”

Garrick Hawke frowned. “What we _do_ know is that the mortal Divine perished at the Temple… thanks to the Grey Wardens.”

Alistair put a hand to his head. “What? Again?! It _wasn’t_ their fault! We can debate the depressing details once we get back to Adamant!”

“Yes! Where the Inquisition faces an army of demons raised by the Wardens!”

“So what are you saying?! Terrible actions are only justified when they are _your_ terrible actions?! You and… your _lover_ tore Kirkwall apart and started the whole Mage/Templar rebellion!” Alistair shouted angrily.

“We did it to protect innocent mages! Not mad men drunk on… blood magic!” Hawke made a sound of disgust. “Even without the influence of Corypheus, the Wardens have gone too far! They need to be checked!”

When Solas and Cole agreed with Hawke, Alistair felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

Blackwall also seemed shocked by their views. “What are you saying?! You want to get rid of the Wardens? Everyone makes mistakes… They would have died to save us!”

“I was there ten years ago! I saw what a Blight did to Ferelden!” Alistair shook his head. “If Raela and I hadn’t stopped it there would be no more Thedas!”

“Stop!” Sylaisa yelled. She put one hand on each of their chests and pushed them apart. “This… argument… can wait until we are out of danger!”

Chittering and screeching sounds came from ahead. The golden spirit cried out, “The Nightmare! It has found us!” She then vanished.

Hawke and Alistair turned towards each other and nodded briefly. For the moment, a truce had been called.

They continued on foot until at last, they could see the rift leading back to Adamant Fortress. The Nightmare demon was standing right in front of it. I looked like a massive bloated spider with hundreds of eyes covering its body. It brought it’s heavy bony legs down and blocked the way out.

The glowing spirit of the Divine reappeared and said softly, “If you would, please tell Leliana… ‘I am sorry, I failed you too’.” She then floated towards the humongous Nightmare. As she did, she began to crackle with power. Once she got right up to it, she exploded in a brilliant shower of light. The Nightmare screeched and suddenly vanished.

However, it had not been alone. Another smaller Fear demon approached, along with another horde of spiders. They were going to have to fight for their freedom after all.

The three warriors all drew the attention of the Fear Demon, while Garrick and Cole focused on the large spiders the demon summoned. Solas stayed in the back, putting barriers on the warriors and healing when necessary

It was a tough fight, but they all managed to get through relatively unscathed, though Alistair had taken a rather hard hit to his stomach. He held his hand against what would surely be a nasty bruise in the morning.

The way was clear so they began making their way to the rift when all of a sudden the Nightmare reappeared. It swiped out at the party of humans and elves with its thick legs. It hissed at them.

“How do we get past it?” Alistair asked with worry. _To have gotten this far… only to be stopped?_

Hawke was silent, then said, “Go. I’ll cover you!”

Alistair sighed. “No, Hawke. You were right. Wardens caused this mess… a Warden must…” _I can only hope Raela will understand,_ he thought sadly. _I just wish I could have said goodbye… one last time._

Considering all his earlier blame, Alistair was surprised when Hawke put a hand on his shoulder and said, “A Warden must help them rebuild. _That_ is your job. Corypheus… is mine.”

“Hawke…” Sylaisa murmured.

“Tell Varric goodbye for me.” He withdrew his daggers and ran up to the gigantic Nightmare. “Spiders!” he growled. “Always the Maker-damned spiders!”

As Hawke attacked the Nightmare in earnest, keeping its full attention on him, Alistair, Sylaisa, Solas, Blackwall, and Cole all ran for the rift.

When all five of them rushed out of the open rift, both the forces of the Inquisition and Clarel’s remaining Wardens all stared open-mouthed and in shock. Sylaisa immediately turned and used the anchor to kill off some demons who had managed to cross the rift just before she and her party did. Then she sealed the rift shut. Once it was closed they all began cheering.

Alistair limped forward, having nearly twisted his ankle in the mad scramble to leave the rift. That, plus the bruise to his midsection… _Oof, I am going to be feeling this tomorrow…_ He gave the Inquisitor a small smile. “No demon army for Corypheus it appears. The Divine – or her spirit – was right… but you know that isn’t how these people see it here. They just saw their Inquisitor work another miracle.”

“Once I explain what really happened…” she began, but Alistair shook his head slowly.

“They’ll know you escaped by the skin of your teeth from a giant spider demon. I know which story I’d prefer to hear.”

One of the Inquisition’s mages then appeared. “T-the archdemon flew off just before you appeared, ser. The Venatori magister is unconscious, but alive. Cullen thought you might wish to deal with him yourself.” Alistair caught Sylaisa trying to hide a smile. _Really? She and Cullen have something going? Well, good for them!_ He then drew his attention back to the mage. “As for the Wardens, those who weren’t corrupted helped us fight the demons.”

A Grey Warden warrior approached, head bowed. “We stand ready to help make up for Warden-Commander Clarel’s tragic mistake.” Alistair gave him a respectful nod.

Varric then ran up. “Where’s Hawke? He didn’t come out with you?”

Sylaisa knelt down. “Varric… Hawke stayed behind so that we could all escape. He sacrificed his life and dealt a decisive blow against Corypheus.” She placed a hand on Varric’s shoulder, but he shook it off.

“I see,” was all he managed to get out before turning and stalking off.

Sylaisa looked after him and Alistair said, “Go to him. Hawke meant a lot to him. He will need you.” She nodded and ran after Varric.

The warrior Warden then asked, “You’re the senior surviving Grey Warden here, Alistair. What do we do now?”

Though he knew that the Inquisition would likely be divided on the issue, he had a feeling that Sylaisa would approve. “We stay and do whatever we can to help. I believe that the Wardens are worth saving. Just know that we will have to work extra hard to keep Corypheus out of our minds, but there are still plenty of demons that need killing!”

He heard an exasperated sigh out of Solas at the same time he saw Blackwall’s approving grin. “You will need to do whatever the Inquisition tells you. In the meantime, I will report to the head Wardens at Weisshaupt Fortress.”

“The Anderfels?” the warrior queried. “It’s going to take a month to get there at the very least, ser.”

“I know,” he murmured, thinking again about Raela. _I hope she is all right, now that the false-Calling has stopped._ _But how much longer will we be apart?_ Looking back at the warrior with a grim expression. “It must be done. I will head towards Montsimmard in the morning and from there find some transport that is heading to Val Royeaux. From there I will see what is available heading towards the Anders.”

_In the early hours of the morning, Alistair left Adamant Fortress by horseback, heading_ _east_ _towards the city of Montsimmard._ _He had left a letter with the Inquisitor to take back to Skyhold, where he hoped Leliana would get it sent out to his home_ _on the Storm Coast. In it, he explained to his wife where he was going and that he would try to get back home soon… assuming that she managed to get there before he did._


	3. Raela’s Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raela continues on her journey, searching for the ingredients on Avernus's ancient scroll. She gets some help from a new Dalish Clan, but part of her quest takes her into a very toxic and dangerous area.

Raela was glad she had chosen to not wear her Grey Warden mail. Even in her plain splint-mail armor, there were several occurrences where people seemed to do a double-take as she walked by. No doubt they were wondering about her similarity to the descriptions of the fabled Hero of Ferelden.

As she traveled around various places in Orlais, ever making her way westward, Dunco stayed at her side. At first, she was worried that his age would hinder him, but as the days progressed, it seemed the walking loosened his previously stiff joints. He seemed happy to be out in the field again with his mistress.

_Of course, he_ _**is** _ _a wardog. Even at his age, he wasn’t meant for retirement!_

Raela spoke with several alchemists in different villages, never showing them more than one or two of the ingredients from the scroll. They helped to point her in the general direction of the plants and items she was searching for. She also bought special jars and vials that would keep the items she was collecting as fresh as the day they were harvested. She knew that if they died, they would be of no use in the potion.

About three months into her travels, she heard of a terrible tragedy that had befallen the small town of Haven. A gigantic explosion had destroyed the Temple of Sacred Ashes and subsequently, the energies released had torn open a giant hole in the sky. If she looked south southeast, she could see the faint greenish tinge to the sky close to the peaks of the Frostbacks.

She heard tales of demonic rifts opening in both Ferelden and Orlais and knew she would have to be even more cautious in her travels. A few weeks after the explosion, she suddenly began to hear what could only be described as a faint _song_ in her head. In the beginning, she was able to mostly ignore it… but as the weeks went by it began to give her headaches.

Knowing she was taking a huge risk, she ventured into Val Royeaux and got as close as she dared to the Grey Warden fort. She wanted to know if this was happening to other Wardens… or just herself. She followed several Wardens to a tavern where they quickly proceeded to get blotto drunk. Before they passed out, thankfully, one Warden confirmed what she feared. All of them were apparently hearing ‘The Calling’.

Raela left the tavern deep in thought. _If they are all hearing it, then that explains what I_ _am_ _hearing. That also means… Ali! He will be hearing it too! Oh, Creators! I wish now I could be with him! But… why? Why are we all suddenly_ _hearing_ _the Calling_ _?! Ali and I should have – at the very least – another twenty years… and most of the Wardens I saw around the city today don’t seem to be much older than we are!_ _First the explosion at Haven, then the demonic rifts, and now this? It makes no sense!_

As frightened and upset as she was, Raela knew she had to keep herself focused. She had her own mission and she was determined to succeed. For Alistair. For her. Hopefully, the Wardens would figure out what was going on. At this moment, all she could do was try to ignore the song in her mind. She left Val Royeaux and continued on westward.

She had managed to track down the foul-smelling water lily, Amukkira, in the swampy Nahashin Marshes on the very western edge of Orlais. From there she left the known world behind. Maps only indicated that the area she was now in was known as the Urthemiel Plateau.

 _Strange how this unknown area is named for the Old God turned archdemon when he started the Blight in Ferelden,_ she thought. _Unless_ _ **this**_ _is the area where he slept? I suppose no one knows for sure._ _Can’t say I h_ _ave heard of any other places named after the Old Gods._

She heard there were isolated pockets of elves that lived out here but had no idea if they would accept her as a fellow Dalish.

After three weeks of wandering the plateau, she found a small band of Dalish on the very southern end. They spoke a dialect of Elvhenan that was familiar, yet its tonality was very different. It was almost like a combination of Orlesian and Elvhenen. Some words she had difficulty understanding. It took her another two weeks before she earned the cautious trust of the A’aenalean Clan.

Once she was able to communicate better with them, Keeper Devethari was able to help her identify two more items on the ancient scroll. He told her of a ‘Jardin sacré’ and the healing Vasambu but also warned her to tread very cautiously.

“Dis Jardin grows in place of death. It is south, over de mountains. De place is full of fire mountains and smoke is yellow and poison!” he warned in his thickly accented voice. “Yu must go in at dawn when the smoke is theinnest. Pray to les Créateurs. Then take only one petal. Vasambu weill tempt yu with parfum doux… but yu must not fall to la tentation. One petal only! Den yu must leave! Dose whu take more than dey need from le Jardin weill suffer a fate worse dan death,”

“What would happen if I did take more than the one?” Raela asked. At the horrified look on the Keeper’s face, she quickly amended, “I won’t! I was just wondering…”

“Yu take it up with le dragon,” was all he replied.

Raela was camped at the base of the mountains waiting for dawn. At the Keeper’s advice, she had left Dunco with them. He had warned that the smoke would smell very bad to her, but to a dog’s sensitive nose? It could burn his nose so badly that he could lose his sense of smell altogether.

Dunco naturally, did not want to leave her, but eventually, she got him to understand.

“I will be back, I promise!” She hugged his thick, furry neck. Then she set off towards the southern mountains.

They were more like rough, rocky hills, rather than mountains, and she was able to get to the peak by the late afternoon. Looking south, she saw a barren, unforgiving land. She saw the volcanic vents pumping out dangerous amounts of sulfuric smoke. When the wind shifted and blew in her direction, the air reeked of rotten eggs. It made her gag. Eventually, she tied a thick cloth over her nose and mouth. It helped, albeit not much.

As the sun set, the wind settled to blowing from the north to the south, keeping the dangerous smoke away from her. She didn’t dare sleep, despite the ‘camp’ she had set up. She didn’t even set a campfire for fear it may alert the dragon of her presence.

 _However,_ she thought, _dragon heart-blood is also on my list. It doesn’t mention any specific type of dragon… so I wonder if I should try to hunt the beast that Keeper Devethari claims is here?_ Another waft of rotten egg smell wafted in her direction. _But the stench here!_ _It makes my nose burn and my eyes water! There is also no guarantee that the beast will show itself, so as long as I don’t take more than one petal._

She watched as eerie blue flames and strange lightning lit up the night sky from the vents in the ground. _Truly this is a strange place! How could_ _ **anything**_ _grow in an area so acidic and smelly! There is not a drop of potable water in this area! Magic must be involved, certainly… so I best not question it. Just find the flower at dawn, get the petal, and get out. I will find another dragon elsewhere._

Dawn finally slowly approached. Raela quickly knelt and prayed to the Creators for guidance and protection. Then, tightening the cloth across her nose and mouth, she slowly began walking to the sulfuric acid lakes and volcanic vents.

The sulfur smoke was thin, so she was able to see better. She looked for any sign of green amongst all the yellow. Nothing so far. Then her eyes caught a flash of something shining dully in the early morning light. She carefully made her way towards it.

It was a large sulfur crystal… and there seemed to be something inside. She tapped it cautiously with her metal gauntlet. The shadowy object suddenly _opened its eyes_! In shock, Raela stepped back. There was an elf trapped inside of that crystal! The elf looked around in horror as if it suddenly realized what had happened to it. Its mouth opened as if it were screaming, but Raela could hear nothing.

“Hang on! Let me get you out of there!” Raela shouted. She took out her massive two-handed sword. Holding it by the guard, she tapped the pommel of the sword against the crystal lightly. It immediately began breaking apart. “Just a little bit more…” she murmured to herself, but then she stopped when she saw that the elf was trying to frantically shake its head. There clearly wasn’t much room to move as the gesture was subtle, but Raela still caught the movement.

“Don’t you want to get out?” Raela asked.

The elf moved its mouth. Raela was just barely able to read its lips. _Can’t._

Confused, she asked, “Why not?”

 _Pain. Dying,_ it mouthed.

Raela was confused. But as she looked harder, she could see that the acidic nature of the crystal was slowly dissolving the elf’s skin and muscles.

_Creators! What has caused this?!_

Though she only thought it, the elf seemed to understand Raela’s confusion.

 _Dragon,_ it mouthed and then closed its eyes.

 _I am so sorry,_ she thought, even though it did little for the suffering elf. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Raela caught movement in the smoke. She hid behind a large boulder.

A long serpentine form slithered out of a cloud of sulfuric smoke. It was like no dragon she had ever seen before. This looked more like a giant wyrm. It stopped and its tongue flickered out of its mouth, tasting the air.

Raela carefully peered out when the wyrm-dragon moved away from her hiding spot. She then saw there were more of these sulfur crystals scattered all about. Some had large shadows like the trapped elf, others only had some dark, unidentifiable masses at the bottom.

Raela saw the beast slid up to one of the crystals that only had a mass at the bottom. It raised stubby, clawed arms out, and began breaking the crystal apart. When it had an opening large enough, it lowered its long, prehensile tongue down and began lapping up whatever was in the broken crystal.

In abject horror, Raela suddenly realized what the Keeper had meant by ‘a fate worse than death’. Apparently, the wyrm caught its prey, then somehow froze it inside one of those crystals. The sulfuric acid would then slowly dissolve the animal – or elf – into… _something_ that the wyrm could then eat. It was clearly an extremely slow and painful way to die… _because the prey was still alive as it was being dissolved_! Raela clutched at her stomach, trying to not vomit.

_I have got to find the flower and get the void out of here!_

She waited until the wyrm had finished its… meal. Shuddering again in repulsion, Raela was relieved when the beast moved further away into the smoke. She moved carefully around the graveyard of crystals.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the smoke was starting to get heavier. _Won’t… be able to stay here much longer,_ she gasped. _Has this all been a false quest? Did the Keeper send me here to try and get me killed?_

She was about to give up when a new scent wafted past the acrid, rotten egg smell.

 _Rose? Why am I suddenly smelling roses?_ She turned and began following her nose. The heady smell got stronger until it nearly overwhelmed the rotten smoke. Looking down, she spied a patch of green among the yellow-grey landscape. Going further in, the green got thicker and lusher. Then in the middle of it, she spied a single, pale pink blossom.

Falling to her knees, she pulled the protective cloth from her nose and mouth and inhaled again, the sweet floral fragrance now wiping away any trace of sulfur.

 _Why it smells just like the rose Ali gave to me over ten years ago! How extraordinary!_ Then the blossom’s color began to shift. It changed to a rich yellow. Raela sniffed again. _Now it smells like Ali’s favorite cheese! The one I don’t mind him eating because every time I smell it I think of him._ She closed her eyes. _Ali, how I miss you! I hope you are safe and well! Since leaving Orlais, I have not heard The Calling as strongly, but it is still there… in the back of my head. My love! Please, be all right!_

She opened her eyes to see the flower changing once again. Now it was the same orange-blond color as Alistair’s hair. It even had small pale brown marks across the petals that almost looked like the freckles that dotted her love’s nose and cheeks. As she breathed in again, the scent changed once more. Now it smelled just like… him.

The soap he used to bathe with, the smell of his sweat when they worked together in their small garden, the heady, musky aroma when they made love… It all reminded her of her husband; her Alistair. Tears clouded her vision as they combined with the acidic smoke, making them burn. She quickly wiped them away with the cloth.

 _I must take this flower from here,_ she thought briefly. _Such a lovely thing should not be here among all this… death._ Her hands reached down and into the soil below the blossom.

All of a sudden, a heavy weight crashed against her, knocking her over and removing her hands from the Vasambu. She looked up in confusion, the stench of rotten eggs once again permeating her lungs. _What?! What just happened?_ A big furry face came into view.

“Dunco! What are you doing here? This area is dangerous!” She then came to the realization that her Marbari had just saved her life. _The Vasambu! It nearly trapped me with its scent, just as the Keeper had warned! What would have happened if I had dug it out of the ground?!_

She didn’t have to wait long to find out. The giant wyrm came out of the thick smoke and hissed at her. Dunco hunkered down and growled menacingly at it. The wyrm hissed again and then opened its mouth and spat some liquid out. Dunco just managed to leap out of the path of the spray. Raela’s eyes widened in horror as sulfur crystals formed on the ground where the wyrm’s spittle had landed.

 _Can’t let that stuff hit us! This is clearly how it traps its victims!_ She drew out her massive two-handed sword. _One good hit is all I need. Just cut off its_ _damned_ _head!_ She coughed. The smoke was getting worse.

Dunco saw the pain on Raela’s face as she struggled to breathe. He barked and growled at the wyrm again and then ran off in the opposite direction. The wyrm slithered after him.

“Dunco! No! Don’t!” Raela coughed violently again. She then realized what he had done. He had distracted the beast so she could get the petal she needed and get to clean air again. Tears threatened to fall, but she kept herself in check. She reached into a small leather pouch on her belt and withdrew one of her special preserving vials.

For a brief moment, she couldn’t see the flower and began to panic. Then the air shifted and she spied it. She rapidly bent down, plucked off a petal, placed it in the vial, then sealed the lid.

She placed it back in her belt pouch and then began to walk as fast as she could towards the shadowy mountains in the north. She whistled for Dunco, not sure if he could hear her or not. She prayed that he could.

As she got closer to the mountains, the air began to clear. It still stank, but the sulfur was nowhere as strong. Her breathing continued to improve as she climbed higher and higher into the hills. She whistled for Dunco again.

Raela decided to stop – now that she could breathe again – to wait for Dunco. Surely her clever beast had been able to outmaneuver that big, clumsy wyrm. Her chest hurt as she puffed for air. She had clearly been in the smoke for too long. Likely there was damage done… but she couldn’t worry about that. Right now, the only concern was for her Dunco. She whistled once more.

Several minutes passed and then she finally heard a whine. She was about to head back down when Dunco limped into view. He had blood on his fur and bald patches where the wyrm’s acid had hit him, but other than that, he seemed all right.

“Come on, boy. You are okay? Right?” Raela spoke worriedly.

Dunco limped up a few more steps, then collapsed, his own chest heaving to breathe clean air. Now that he was closer, she could see his injuries were worse than they initially appeared. Several of the acid burns were deep in his muscles and she could see it still actively eating its way into his flesh. He whined pitifully. She could now see tiny crystals growing from the wounds.

She fell to her knees by his side. “Oh, Dunco! No… no… NO!” She opened her waterskin and was about to pour it on when she worried that it could make the injuries even worse. “I need to get you to a healer!”

Though he weighed nearly thirteen stone, she picked him and slowly began staggering up the rough hillside.

By sunset, she could go no further. Utterly exhausted, chest burning, she fell to her knees. Carefully she placed Dunco on the ground. Harsh, bitter tears flowed from her eyes. He had stopped breathing an hour ago, but she had stubbornly pressed on, trying to get back to the clan in hopes they could heal him.

_Dunco, my faithful and loving Mabari… I will be forever grateful for your timely rescue today. Had it not been for you, I would have failed my mission and Alistair… and he would have never known what became of me._ _I am so sorry you had to suffer so… I wish at times I could have known healing magics, like Wynne or Anders._

She brushed the awful crystals off of his short fur. Then noticed a medium-sized fissure in the rocks ahead of her. She picked up Dunco again, then placed him inside. Standing back up, she found a large, flat rock to seal the entrance fairly tight. _I’ll be damned if I let that wyrm make a meal out of you, my friend._ She then bowed her head and began humming an old elven song. Though it was a song tied to the loss of their ancient lands, she knew it was also used at times to express personal sorrows as well. She began to sing.

Melava inan enansal  
ir su aravel tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na

lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana ‘nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin…

After a silent prayer to the Creators, she got up and slowly headed back to the A’aenalean Clan.

She ended up spending two more weeks with them as her lungs healed from the damage done by the sulfuric smoke. During that time, the Calling in her head had stopped cold. She had no idea what it meant, but at the same time, she was glad.

She shared stories about the Blight, which both amazed and horrified these remote Dalish. They had never heard of darkspawn or the archdemon, for their land had never once – since time had been recorded – ever suffered a Blight.

In the morning, she would leave. She was planning on heading north towards the Anderfels. She had found out from Keeper Devethari that Shirdal was another name for a Griffon. She had been excited by this and was eager to get going… until the Keeper told her that no griffons had been seen in those mountains for over 400 years.

“But… I must try!” Raela exclaimed. “Otherwise, my whole endeavor has been for naught!”

“We weish yu luck then, Raela. Yu go ento territory that we weill not journey. De elves dat leeve dere… Dey are not friendly. Be cautious.”

“I will. Thank you… All of you.” She waved goodbye and began her lonely journey north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the Dalish Song that Raela sings was found here: https://dragonage.fandom.com/wiki/Elven_language
> 
> Time was once a blessing  
> but long journeys are made longer  
> when alone within.  
> Take spirit from the long ago  
> but do not dwell in lands no longer yours.
> 
> Be certain in need,  
> and the path will emerge  
> to a home tomorrow  
> and time will again  
> be the joy it once was


	4. The Weisshaupt Wardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this chapter borrowed from the Dragon Age Novel "Last Flight" by Liane Merciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of Alistair and Baby Griffon kindly borrowed with the permission of the artist, Forsaken-Vow on Tumblr. Find their art blog here! https://forsakenvow.tumblr.com/ (Many, many thanks! :D)

The merchant’s wagon that Alistair had managed to get a ride in from Hossberg stopped at an outcrop of rock which he called ‘Broken Tooth’.

“It’s ‘bout an hour walk to the fortress. Good luck t’ya, Warden.”

Alistair thanked him and headed up the dry, dusty road to Weisshaupt.

When he got to the gates, he was extremely hot and sweaty. He knew the Anderfels had scorching hot summers, so he was glad it only Guardian.

_Can’t even begin to imagine how hot it would be in the middle of_ _summer! I’ve heard the Anders suffers from severe temperature extremes, but even_ _**this** _ _boggles my mind!_

He hoped that he would be allowed some time to freshen up before speaking to the First Warden.

He was told that the First Warden was busy and that an appointment would be made soon. Alistair was shown to a small suite of rooms by a young elf Warden by the name of Caronel (thankfully the room did have its own bathing chamber).

“So, will that be all… Ser…”

“Alistair.”

The elf’s eyes widened. “Alistair? THE Alistair? The one who fought alongside the Hero of Ferelden and helped save Ferelden?”

“I need to change my name,” Alistair smirked. “Yes, that was me. War, betrayal, darkspawn… all _loads_ of fun and made for excellent stories, I’m sure.”

“What was it like? Actually _being_ there… facing off against Urthemiel?”

“I’m going to be answering those questions for the rest of my life.” Alistair chuckled lightly. “Yes, I was there. It was big. The Hero of Ferelden was brave. But… that was ten years ago. ‘What have you done for us lately, Alistair’?” He sighed. “New times, new problems.”

Despite Alistair’s lack of enthusiasm for telling his story, Caronel still had more than a little hero-worship for the senior warden in front of him. “It was tales of your travels, gathering up the troops needed to face the Blight that had me decide to join the ranks of the Wardens myself. I journeyed all the way from Denerim to Weisshaupt by myself!”

“You’re from Ferelden?” Alistair asked.

“From the Denerim Alienage.” Caronel nodded. “It was shortly after the horrible events at Ostagar. Loghain and Howe ransacked the Alienage, claiming riots and that we had killed Arl Urien’s son! All bullshite! My parents were simple shoemakers… and they were both slaughtered in the streets. So I fled Denerim. Then I heard that you and the Hero had survived Ostagar and were working to depose Loghain and still fight the Blight. But as I had no way to find you, I figured I could become a Warden here, then come back and fight. Sadly, by the time I got to undergo my Joining, it was all over. You and she had already won.”

“I admire your bravery, young Caronel.” Alistair smiled and the elf beamed. “What you went through at the Alienage… then making your way all the way here, alone. That took real courage.”

“You… ended up marrying the Hero, right?”

Now Alistair grinned. “Yes. Her name is Raela and she is Dalish. She is _everything_ to me. After things calmed a bit, we journeyed to her clan and were married by their Keeper. It was a simple ceremony, which I actually was very happy with. Then we traveled a bit before she was summoned to Amaranthine. In Denerim, people wouldn’t stop bothering her.”

“She didn’t come with you?” he asked.

“No, she is on her own mission right now. I hope she will be home when I return.”

“What kind of mission?”

“Something personal for us.” He gave the elf a stern look. “Please don’t ask any further.”

“Ah, I see.” He looked at his boots for a moment, then, “If I may ask just one more question? How did you both survive? I thought that when a Warden slays the archdemon, they are killed alongside it,” Caronel murmured. “The First Warden… it was all he spoke of for months. How it shouldn’t have been possible. Even after all this time, it wouldn’t surprise me if he asks you again… once your appointment goes through.”

Alistair thought about how to answer. He wasn’t about to tell either Caronel or the First Warden that he’d slept with a witch, which conceived a child that absorbed the archdemon’s soul! For the First Warden, he’d have to come up with something plausible if asked… but for Caronel, he simply said, “I guess we just got lucky somehow.”

Caronel frowned. “Seems to me more than just luck was involved… but I won’t press you on it.” He sighed. “Towels and sheets are over here…” he pointed to a nearby closet. “Dinner will be served in the great hall at six. Do you need anything else, Senior Warden, Alistair?”

“Do you know how long it might be before I get the appointment with the First Warden? I do have information to deliver about - ”

Caronel politely cut him off. “Sorry, no. I don’t know. But he will send for you.”

“All right. I am good then.”

Caronel bowed, then left.

At six, Alistair headed to the great hall. He remembered where it was because he had passed by it when being shown to his guest room. He had bathed, shaved, and changed out of his armor and into some simple clothing that he had found in his room. Surprisingly, they actually had something that fit his tall and muscular frame. There were about twenty other Wardens that lived at Weisshaupt right now, Caronel amongst them. The First Warden, however, did not apparently dine with everyone else.

Alistair had also met a group of mages that had fled from the Hossberg Circle when the Mage and Templar rebellion had reignited after the explosion at Haven. They were all very young, mid-teens, he believed, except for the Senior Enchanter that had traveled with them. They were all hoping to become Wardens so that they would no longer be under the scrutiny of Chantry law.

Ironically on the opposite end of the table away from the mages were some Templars who had traveled all the way from Orlais. Though they apparently were here to also join the Warden ranks, the mages still kept a wary eye on them.

The food was good – and plentiful considering a Warden’s appetite. Alistair tried to make small talk with everyone at the table, but no one really seemed interested… so eventually he just gave up.

After they had finished, the mages all left and headed off to the library. Alistair had heard from Caronel that they were looking into any unusual occurrences from the Fourth Blight for the First Warden.

 _Not sure why they are looking at the Blight from 400 years ago, but as the Fifth Blight was barely a year… I guess there isn’t much they can glean from it. Perhaps the Fourth has some interesting information. As I am stuck here until my appointment, maybe the library will entertain me… for now._ Alistair decided to head to the library himself.

As the days progressed, Alistair found himself training in the mornings with the other Wardens when it was cooler, then after breakfast, he would go to the library. He has earned the trust of one of the mages of Hossberg, and an elf named Valya. His quick wit, easy-going nature, and general likeability had brought a smile to her face on more than one occasion.

He shared his knowledge about the Fifth Blight with her. She, in turn, eventually shared the secrets of an old diary she had found that belonged to Garahel’s sister.

When he first found out about it from her, he was surprised. “You mean _the_ Garahel? The one who slew the archdemon from the Fourth Blight? _His_ sister?”

Valya had nodded and asked that Alistair keep her journal a secret. At first, he had wondered why, but Valya explained. “If she had wanted the information in here to be public knowledge to all Weisshaupt, then why hide it? There has to be something in here that she was wanting to keep _safe._ ”

So Valya and Alistair worked together in secret whenever they had the chance, trying to unravel Isseya’s diary. Whenever griffons were mentioned, Alistair grew wistful.

“I was always fascinated by tales of the griffon-riding Wardens. It really is a mystery as to how they died out… Perhaps she will tell us how it all happened.”

It had been about two and a half weeks since Alistair had arrived at Weisshaupt, patiently waiting for the First Warden to be available. Alistair had no idea what the man did that kept him so _busy_ , but he would wait. It wasn’t like had had any other options.

It was now day nineteen. He was about to join Valya in the library again, when Caronel finally came up to him and said, “The First Warden will see you now.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Caronel had started to walk away, but Alistair stopped him. “Would you please let Valya know? She was waiting for me in the library.”

“You’ve gotten kind of close to her, haven’t you?”

Alistair noticed a slight edge in the elf Warden’s voice. Was it possible he was jealous? “I have just been helping her with her research into the Fourth Blight.”

“Why her specifically?” Caronel pressed. “All the Hossberg mages were given the same task.”

Alistair was surprised. He decided to put any rumors to rest immediately. “Look, Caronel… I happen to be a _happily_ married man and secondly, Valya is a nice girl, but she is also half my age! So you really don’t have a thing to worry about. If _you_ like her, then let her know!”

Caronel blushed. “Ah… well… It’s fine then. I am sorry to have bothered you about it. You… should get to your appointment.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Alistair was dressed in his Warden leathers, though they were a bit stained and travel-worn. He hoped that wouldn’t make a bad first impression. He knocked on the First Warden’s door.

“Enter,” he heard from within.

Alistair opened the door and walked into a huge room. He saw an elderly, white-haired man behind a huge stone desk. The man slowly stood and Alistair bowed.

“Ah, Warden Alistair. Welcome to Weisshaupt. I trust your stay has been a pleasant one so far?”

“Yes, ser. And thank you.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I have also asked our Chamberlain of the Grey to join us for the meeting?”

Alistair tried not to show any nervousness. “No, I don’t mind.”

“Good, good. Not, I suppose the first item of business. We heard you were recently down in Orlais? Dealing with some situation that involved their Wardens?”

“Yes, ser.”

The Chamberlain of the Grey then spoke up. “I have been waiting for word from Warden-Commander Clarel for some time… and it is not like her to not stay in touch with us.”

Alistair bowed his head. “I am sorry to report, sers, but Warden-Commander Clarel is dead.”

“Dead? When did this happen? And why is it you that brings us this news instead of one under her command?” The First Warden asked.

“It is a long story, sers. May I sit down? I have quite a lot to explain.”

They both nodded, so Alistair took a seat and told them both all that had transpired over the last few months.

The First was silent through all of Alistair’s tale, though the Chamberlain of the Grey had more than his fair share of questions. After Alistair had told of Clarel’s demise by Corypheus’s tainted dragon, the Chamberlain abruptly excused himself and left the office.

The First nodded solemnly. “He and Clarel were quite close.”

“I see,” Alistair replied.

“We also heard this false-Calling – as you so eloquently put it, but it was very faint. Most of the Wardens here came to question me about it, but I reassured them that as we were all hearing the same thing, it could not be the real Calling. I have had brothers and sisters-in-arms go through their real Calling, so I know the difference.”

“Did you also know of Corypheus?” Alistair asked, “And if so, why were all the Wardens not aware of his existence? It might have saved a lot more of us, had we been aware of him and his… abilities. Warden-Commander Clarel might not have gone to the dramatic measures she attempted.”

The First was silent for a long time, but then finally replied. “I suppose being an order that has such dangerous secrets… mistakes are likely to be made.”

“Mistakes? You call Clarel’s use of Blood Magic to summon demons a ‘mistake’? All it ended up doing was enslaving her mages to Corypheus and the magister using her almost succeed in bringing a Nightmare demon into our world!”

The First rose out of his seat, his anger apparent. “Yes. It was a tragic mistake, but there are just some things that lesser-ranked Wardens were just never meant to know about! And you will remember your place, Warden Alistair!”

Abashed, Alistair looked down, then murmured quietly, “It just seems like such a horrible thing to let happen… to lose so many great men and women under our banner. It… reminded me of… Ostagar.” Looking up at The First, he added, “I know that had nothing to do with any secrets in that case… but I lost so many friends that day.”

The First’s face softened a little. “Yes. Duncan was a great Warden-Commander… as was Riordan. But you and your wife both survived and persevered. We got many new recruits to join us because of the two of you.”

Alistair waited to see if The First would bring up their survival against Urthemiel as Caronel has potentially warned… but he stayed quiet.

“How is your wife, these days?” The First asked. “Why did she not come here with you?”

“She is well, but she left before all the events I told you about had begun. You see…” Alistair paused, but had enough of secrets and lies for the time being. “She is looking into a cure to the Taint for us.”

“She is what?” The First had an unreadable expression. “You should know that no such thing exists! If it did, don’t you think _we –_ or at the very least, _I_ would know about it?”

 _And_ _even_ _if you did,_ _given your penchant for secrets, you likely wouldn’t have_ _shared such knowledge_ _anyways_ _,_ Alistair thought sourly. Nevertheless, he told The First of what he knew. “Well, during our travels, we found an old Warden base from the Storm Age…” Alistair began.

“Ah… You speak of Soldier’s Peak. That is where Sophia Dryden held out against King Arland, am I right?”

“Yes, ser. Well, my wife and I ran into the old mage Warden Avernus while there… and - ”

“What? That is ridiculous! Avernus died over 200 years ago!”

“Um… No ser, he did not. He had done some… things. Experimented on himself. He still lives.”

The First said nothing, though his face still held a look of disbelief. Alistair continued.

“He apparently did some digging for Raela and me… and though it took him almost ten years, he found what he believes is a potion that can remove the Taint from us.”

“Ridiculous…” The First muttered. “Even if such a thing worked, why would you want to free yourselves from our rank in such a manner? Whatever happened to ‘In Death, Sacrifice’? You took your oaths… as did she.”

“We… love each other. Very much so. And we both want to have a family. If we stay tainted, then at best we only have another twenty years with each other.”

“And that isn’t enough? That is more than most people have in their lifetime.” The First then muttered to himself, “ _It is more than I had…_ ”

“We also killed the archdemon…” Alistair quietly replied. “We ended the Fifth Blight together. Shouldn’t that alone offer us a respite?”

“Yes… although how you _both_ survived really brings that into question. How did you do it? When a Grey Warden kills an archdemon, the warden that makes that final blow dies along with the beast. That has how it has always happened since the First Blight when we discovered the secret. There is something you have not told me…” The First paced back and forth.

Alistair sighed. “Believe me ser, even if I did explain to you what happened… It is likely you would think it also some type of fabrication.”

“Is that so?”

“Trust me when I say that to this day, I still have my own doubts about how it worked. Yet, as she and I are still both here, whatever was done, did apparently work.”

“Hmmph,” The First grunted.

“As for ‘the cure’ that Avernus sent us, I suppose you could be right. It may not work… but as both of us are still wanting to take this chance…”

“Fine. Take your ‘cure’. If it succeeds you will be discharged from our ranks… and you will mention it to **no one**! Do you understand this? I will not have the two of you making a mockery of the Grey Warden oath!”

“What of people who ask about what became of us?” Alistair queried.

“You both killed an archdemon. So I will allow you your… _retirement_ ,” The First spat out bitterly. “However, I still believe you are chasing a fool’s errand that is likely to get you killed. But it is your choice.” He sat back down behind his desk. “You are dismissed, Warden Alistair.”

As Alistair left the office of The First Warden, he felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His steps were light and happy. He couldn’t wait to get back home and tell his wife the good news!

He was so lost in his own head, he missed Caronel signaling to him.

“Hsst! Alistair!” Caronel whispered loudly.

“Hmm? Oh, Caronel? What is going on?”

“Valya wants to see you… right now. She says it is urgent.”

“Uh, all right. What is this about?”

“She said she will tell us all when I brought you.”

“All?” Alistair asked with curiosity.

“Yes. Just come with me.”

Caronel led Alistair to Valya’s small room in the tower. When they got there, Alistair was surprised to see the Orlesian Templar, Reimas, there along with Valya’s other mage friend, Sekah.

“I brought him,” Caronel said and then shut the door to her room.

“Valya?” Alistair asked. “What is going on?”

“I found out what Isseya was hiding… or should I say _protecting_.” She took a deep breath. “Eggs! Griffon eggs!”

The others in the room stood there with mouths open in surprise. “H-how would that be possible?” Reimas asked. “This was 400 years ago!”

“She placed them in a magic shield. They are hidden at The Red Bride’s Grave!”

“That place is infested with the undead,” Caronel muttered.

“Which is why I am bringing you all into this secret. If we all travel together, that is two Wardens, a Templar, and two mages! Surely we can handle some undead!”

“Even with magic involved, how do we know the eggs are viable? Didn’t you tell me that some type of plague had been slowly killing off all the griffons?” Sekah asked.

“Yes. The First Warden back then had instructed Isseya to put all their griffons into a ‘Joining’ of their own, thinking it would strengthen the bond between beast and rider. He was hoping to gain some sort of advantage over the Blight. However, it ended up poisoning and sickening all the griffons. This last batch of eggs was sired by Crookytail and Smoke.”

“Those griffons… they belonged to Garahel and his lover, Amadis, right?” Alistair asked, remembering what Valya had told him several days ago. “How do we know they aren’t tainted too?”

“Isseya purified them by taking the Blight into herself. So they should – if they hatch – be taint-free.”

“So you want us all to journey to the Red Bride’s Grave just to see if there is a possibility of griffon eggs from 400 years ago, still being there?” Caronel asked.

“Why did she not tell The First Warden then of these eggs?” Reimas wondered.

Valya sighed. “She didn’t think that The First Warden had the griffons best interests at heart. He refused to act when she told him that the beasts were getting corrupted. However, she also did say that by leaving her journal here at Weisshaupt, she hoped another Warden would find it and bring the eggs back. She said that she didn’t want the partnership between griffon and warden to end.”

“How many eggs are there?” Alistair asked.

“She didn’t say. But if we leave now, we can get there in perhaps a week and find out!”

They set out that very afternoon on horseback only taking the barest of supplies. By the afternoon of day three, the were in the capital city of Hossberg. Valya and Sekah had mixed feeling about being back there, but all they did was stock up on supplies. This time, they packed extra as there would be no other cities or towns between there and The Wandering Hills, where the Red Bride’s Grave would be.

Four days later, they were finally there. Over the last day of the journey, Alistair had seen what appeared to be very large birds flying near the mountain peaks. He hoped they wouldn’t fly any lower to make a meal of three elves, two humans, and five horses. When they reached the area with the caves, they left the horses under an overhanging cliff. There wasn’t much grass in the rocks, but Alistair hoped it would keep the horses out of sight of the birds. Valya thought they should only be up there for a few hours.

So they climbed up and into the caves. No sooner had they entered, they were under attack by undead and shades. The five of them fought valiantly, but sadly, Sekah was killed by an Ash Wraith as he healed the rest of them.

Reimas murmured a prayer over the fallen mage and Valya covered her friend’s body with her cloak.

“Are you all right, Valya?” Alistair asked the shaken elf. “Do you still want to go on?”

“Yes,” she replied softly. “I do not his death to be in vain. We _will_ find these eggs.”

They continued on in the caves. Valya stopped every so often and cast a spell to make sure they were going in the right direction. The lyrium signals that Isseya had left behind were faint, but they showed the way.

Eventually, they found a hidden hollow area behind the rock face. Valya murmured a spell and the wall crumbled.

There, in the hidden cave, was a glowing barrier protecting the griffon eggs. Valya counted them. “There are thirteen eggs! Come, we must get them out of here and into the sun.”

When they finally made it out of the cave and down the cliff to where the horses were, the eggs were already rocking. Loud pips and cries could be heard from within.

They mounted up, Valya holding the basket of eggs in front of her and they rode down to a flatter area. Then they dismounted again. Valya set the basket down and then they moved back some ways.

Alistair put a hand on her shoulder. “Valya, what are you going to do with these hatchlings?”

“I figured we should take them back to Weisshaupt. The rookery is still there and these chicks will need someone to look after them. It was Isseya’s wish that the bond between griffon and warden remains.”

“But, there are only thirteen of them. Even if they survive to breeding age… they would have to breed with each other. Inbreeding will weaken them. They will likely die off again.”

“So you want to leave them out here to die instead?! To get picked off by snakes and other scavengers?”

“Merciful Andraste, no!” Alistair exclaimed. “But… those birds I saw flying near the mountain peaks. What if… what if they aren’t birds?! _What if they are wild griffons instead?”_

“And what would that accomplish?” Caronel asked. “A wild griffon would just as likely make a meal out of these helpless hatchlings just as any other predator.”

“Look, I was raised by an arl growing up, but spent most of my time with the farmhands. I know that sometimes a mother will adopt babies not her own. I think we might just have to take this chance. If this works, then perhaps in another ten or twenty years, the Wardens can come back and rekindle their bond with the griffons!”

“If it works?” Valya looked at the rocking eggs. Several had large cracks in them. “Alistair… I-I just don’t know about this.”

“We have to give the species a chance to thrive again. It is their only hope.” He sighed. “Listen. Here is my plan.”

He then explained his idea.

Reluctantly, Valya and Caronel came around. Both still didn’t like the idea, but Alistair was right. If they forced these thirteen to breed with each other, it would likely quicken the demise of the griffons. All they were betting on now was that the shapes they saw flying above were indeed wild griffons that had somehow survived the plague that had killed the others.

In the meantime, while debating the plan, the griffons had all hatched. Most were grey or black in color, but one was clearly a copy of his sire, he looked just like Crookytail!

Alistair briefly held the baby griffon up. “They are so amazing! I never ever thought I would see a living griffon!” He put the baby back down then picked up some of the eggshells. He put them carefully in his pack.  
“What are you doing that for?” Reimas asked.

“I just want to have a reminder of this amazing day. Perhaps someday I can journey back here and see how they have all grown!”

“Assuming your plan works,” Caronel muttered. “Well, you’d best get started. These hatchlings are hungry.”

Alistair had the grim task of killing the horse that Sekah had ridden. Valya cried as he did it, but Alistair had pointed out that griffons were meat-eaters. They needed food and this was going to be the only option.

After it was done, Valya cast a spell to amplify the hatchling's cries. The pips and cries grew so loud that the elves had to cover their sensitive ears.

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait long. One of the large shadows began a circling descent from the mountain. It grew larger and larger as it got closer. As it did, Alistair was happy to see his theory **had** been right! There were wild griffons that had survived the last Blight! They had just managed to keep themselves isolated out in these rugged peaks.

The massive beast landed and screeched out a loud eagle cry that descended into a lion’s roar. Its feathers were a bluish-black and the fur on its hindquarters was a dark grey. It cocked its head back and forth, looking at the hatchlings with what appeared to be… curiosity. Valya ceased the spell and the hatchlings went silent for a moment, then began their hungry pips again.

“I had no idea that adult griffons were so… big,” Caronel murmured. “Is it at least a female, Alistair?”

“I can’t tell from this angle, but since it hasn’t started immediately killing the babies, I’d say yes.”

The female griffon then spied the dead horse and immediately began tearing off chunks of flesh and swallowing it down.

“Damn!” Valya muttered. “It is only feeding itself!”

“No,” Reimas softly replied. “What she is doing is what mother birds do to feed their babies. She partially digests it then will spit it back up so the babies can swallow it.”

“Eww,” Caronel groaned as the adult griffon did just as Reimas has described. “But… if that is how it is done, then at least we can be satisfied that she will care for the hatchlings.” He gave Alistair a thump on his back. “I must admit, I had my doubts… but in the end you were right. Now, these chicks may very well have a chance to survive.”

As they left, quietly and cautiously – so as to not attract the adult griffon’s unwarranted attention – Alistair murmured to the group, “I would keep this a secret… for now. Let them have a chance to grow and thrive. Then perhaps you three can come back someday and become the first new griffon-riding Grey Wardens!” He smiled wistfully. “What a sight that will be.”


	5. Reunited, At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Raela have finally reunited after seven months apart!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW ;-)

Four long months he had been gone from his home. Nearly a month in Orlais, on the run, and then the Adamant and the Fade. Then a month on the road to the Anderfels and a month back. At least his time at Weisshaupt had been interesting! He couldn’t wait to tell Raela that he got to see wild griffons hatch! As the wagon pulled up towards his home, Alistair looked at that small farmstead with a longing he had not expected. _Home._ He was finally back.

_Now if my wife is home too, then all will be perfect._

He approached the door with anticipation. There was no letter that he could see, so his heart leaped with hope. He unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

“Raela? Love? I am - ” his voice trailed off. There was a thick layer of dust on everything. The letter he had written was on the floor. Unopened. Apparently, whoever had delivered it had slid it under their door. He picked it up and held it to his chest. “…home,” he murmured, then sighed.

 _Well,_ he thought. _At the very least I can get the place tidied up… and perhaps a bath and a shave would do me a world of good._ He ran his hands through the long strands of hair on his head and rubbed the one-month growth on his cheeks and chin. _Otherwise, my wife might not recognize me!_

He cleaned up all the dust that had settled and then washed the sheets for their bed. As they dried on the line outside, he took out his shaving kit. Unfortunately, the blade was rusted from all the months of disuse. Alistair shrugged. _I can buy another blade in town tomorrow. For now, I can at least trim all the wild hairs._ He used the small cutting blades and the tiny reflecting glass in the kit to trim the full beard into something a bit more civilized looking. Then he pulled their wooden tub from the storage closet.

After getting a fire going in the fireplace, so he could heat water for his bath, he pulled off his Grey Warden armor. After months of wearing it, it definitely needed cleaning and repairing. Alistair’s nose wrinkled from the smell of sweat that had seeped into the leathers. At least the Wardens at Weisshaupt had given him some new leathers to replace the worn bits and some cleaning supplies to polish and freshen up the armor.

 _Of course, it will only be for display now. Assuming that my love has succeeded and the potion works… We will be free of the Taint and no longer in service to the Grey Wardens._ Alistair had had to tell the First Warden of his and Raela’s attempt to rid themselves of their taint. It had been unavoidable… and the First had not been happy about it. He naturally had his doubts it would even work, but as Alistair and Raela had stopped the Fifth Blight by slaying the archdemon, Urthemiel, he at least agreed that the two of them had served the Grey Wardens well… and perhaps they had earned a _retirement._

He had warned Alistair however, to not speak of this “cure” to anyone, else it made a mockery of the oath: In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice. Alistair swore he would say nothing… and he didn’t.

Bringing himself back to the present, he filled the tub with hot water, then added some cold from their well to make it warm. He found his soap and cloth he could use to scrub the dirt from his skin.

Once he was clean, he got dressed in some casual clothing – a linen shirt and breeches – and after dumping the dirty water from the tub, he headed into town to get some dinner from the tavern.

A few people recognized him, even with the full beard, and asked where he had been. He held polite conversation but kept it short and brief. Some of the women asked about Raela, to which Alistair could only reply that she was traveling and he hoped she would be home… soon.

After a few pints, he headed home. He took the sheets off the line and brought them in. After making the bed, he sat by the fire to read for a bit. When he could barely keep his eyes open anymore, he undressed and went to bed.

A few hours later, a sound woke him from a deep sleep. It sounded like water splashing. At first, his sleep-addled mind thought it was raining again, but then he realized the sound was coming from within the house. He sat up, yawned, then glanced towards the main room of the home.

There was a full fire burning in the fireplace.

 _I know I banked the coals before going to bed,_ he thought. _So who started a new fire? Is there a squatter in here? I know our home was empty for months… but… I did lock the front door, didn’t I?_

He got up, dressed only in his smalls, and cautiously opened the bedroom door. What he saw then had him rub his eyes in disbelief.

_Raela!_

She was sitting in the tub, her back facing him… but there was no mistaking her honey-blonde hair – even when caked with sweat and dirt from all her traveling. His eyes lingered on her delicately pointed ears, then on the graceful curve of her neck, then on the smooth skin of her back. Like a hungry man at a table full of food, he licked his lips. He felt his smalls tighten.

_Maker, she is a sight for sore eyes! I have missed her so damn much!_

He wanted to sneak up behind her and rain kisses up and down her skin and was about to do so, when he heard her sob softly. Concern quickly outweighed desire.

“Raela?” he spoke quietly so as to not frighten her.

She quickly turned around in the tub. “Ali! Y-you’re home!”

He walked over and knelt down next to her. “I just got back today, myself.” He touched her tear-stained face. “What is wrong? What has got you upset, my love?”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it now. I am utterly exhausted. I just wanted to get clean and then sleep. Please?”

“Whatever it is you need, I will do.” He noticed Dunco wasn’t with her, or he likely would have been resting by the fire. _Something must have happened to him,_ he realized. _I am sure she will tell me when she is ready though._ “Would you like me to help wash you? I can take care of your hair if you like.”

“Yes, Ali. I think that would be nice. Thank you.”

She handed him the soap for her hair as he carefully poured warm water on her head. As she finished washing her skin, he lathered her hair scrubbed gently and then rinsed it clean for her.

He went into their bedroom and fetched her a towel and her nightclothes. She stood up from the dirty water and Alistair took the last bucket of clean water to finish rinsing her off. She stepped out and he carefully dried her off.

After she put on her nightshirt, he kissed her neck. “Welcome home, my love.”

She could feel his very obvious arousal. “Ali, I know you want me… It has been months, after all. But would you just hold me tonight while I sleep? I promise I will make it up to you.”

“Of course. You are very much worth waiting for.” He gave her a sheepish grin. “I just can’t help it, my love. We have been apart for so long. But on Andraste’s name, I swear I will behave tonight.”

“Ever the gentleman, my husband.” Raela kissed his cheek. “Hmm, but I do hope you plan to shave? I am not used to seeing you with so much hair.”

Alistair smiled, then picked her up and held her close in his arms. “Anything for you. But for now?” He carried her to their bedroom. “Sleep.”

She yawned. “Sleep would be very nice.”

Alistair’s dreams boarded near erotic, he couldn’t help it. However, he did as he had promised and let his wife sleep through the night. He did hope he might be able to coerce her into some morning lovemaking, but he would be patient and wait.

So it was that he had just drifted off again when he suddenly felt a warm, wet heat surround his cock. He moaned lightly as he stirred back into wakefulness. He blearily opened his eyes to see Raela kissing his shaft before taking it back into her mouth.

“Oh… ooh…” he sighed in delight. “Raela…”

“Shh, husband. Let me take care of you this morning,” she murmured.

“Morning, noon, night… you can do this whenever you want, my love.” He could feel himself tightening already. “’Fraid I’m not going to last much… ah! Much longer…”

She hummed appreciatively and moved her mouth and hand even faster.

“Yes, oh yes, my dearest heart! Just… like that!” His hips bucked upwards. “Maker! I-I am… coming!”

Raela removed her mouth and quickly stroked him through his orgasm. His ejaculate hit his chest in several places and he groaned in bliss. As he came down from his high, he felt her gently cleaning him up with a soft cloth.

“Mmm, now that was a wonderful way to begin the day.” Alistair gave Raela a big smile. “What brought that on?”

“Your rather insistent cock poking me in the back most of the night, plus your moans, groans, and grunts in your sleep.” She stifled a slight giggle. “You were having rather… interesting dreams I take it?”

“Oh, you have _no_ idea…” Alistair laughed. “They didn’t even scratch the surface!” He then grabbed her gently and rolled over so he was on top of her, his member already raring to go again. “I have been without you for nearly _seven_ months! That is more than I ever care to go without ever again!” He brought his lips down and began kissing her.

Raela found herself eagerly kissing him back. Despite the bad news she still had yet to tell her husband, she wanted him to make love to her. He was right. Seven months _was_ a long time. Once they had reconnected with each other, she could tell him all that had happened. She paused in her kisses to pull her nightshirt off. She heard him rumble his appreciation.

“Maker’s breath, I thought I would never see the most perfect pair of breasts in all of Thedas again.” He lavished his tongue over her right nipple while the fingers on his left hand played with the other. Raela moaned in delight.

“Mmm, methinks you may be a bit biased there, my husband?”

After giving loving attention to her other breast, Alistair looked up at her and grinned again. “That may be true, but I don’t ever need to compare… nor do I want to. You, my love, are the only one I will ever desire.” He moved further down her body and planted kisses on each of her thighs before moving to her core. He sucked, kissed, and eagerly licked until Raela was thrashing above him.

“Ahh! Aliiii!” she screamed as he devoured her orgasm. When she finally collapsed from sheer delight, Alistair rose up, his lips and beard moist with her come. He looked very pleased with himself. She looked up at him and began laughing, lightly at first, but it dissolved into a full belly laugh.

“Hmm,” Alistair looked bemused. “Not the reaction I was expecting.”

“Oh… Ali,” Raela giggled. “Your beard! It tickled so much!”

“Ah-ha! Then perhaps there may be a reason to not shave it off, after all?”

“We’ll see. Come closer and kiss me again, you silly man.”

He wiped his lips and beard clean and then immediately did as she asked. “Anything for you.”

They kissed passionately for several blissful moments, then Alistair purred into Raela’s delicate ear. “Maker, I need to be inside of you.”

“Yes, Ali! I want that. Please…” She opened her legs and then wrapped them around Alistair’s own.

Even after being apart for so long, he still knew all that would please her. When she locked her legs around his, he slid inside her with ease, slowly filling her. He felt her shudder with delight. He sank all the way in and then paused, just enjoying the feeling of her sheathed around him once again. “Ohh, Blessed Andraste! I have missed this… missed _you_ so much!”

Ali held himself up with his strong arms so he could look into his beautiful wife’s face. He pulled out nearly all the way, then rolled his hips forward, thrusting all the way back inside of her. Her sensual cries edged him on and he began moving faster. She clamped her legs around him even tighter.

“ _Raela_ ,” Alistair moaned. “Raela… Raela!” He called out her name like a prayer. He lowered his face closer to hers, gently sucking on the pulse point on her neck, all while continuing to move harder and faster within her. He could feel her tightening around his cock, so he moved up to nibble on her super sensitive ear.

That was all it took. With a high-pitched cry, Raela came undone. Her inner walls fluttered and clenched against her husband’s cock, causing him to crash over the edge as well. Still thrusting, he groaned as he filled her with his seed.

After several moments of sighs and contented kisses, Alistair slowly pulled out. He took the same cloth that Raela had used on him earlier and gently cleaned the both of them. He then snuggled up against her.

“So, my dearest… I was wondering after we take the cure together, did you want to try and start a family right away? I can’t wait to see your belly swell with a child. _Our_ child. I am so excited about the possibility of me being a fath- ” he stopped abruptly in alarm when Raela’s face filled with tears. “My love, my heart… What did I say? Did you want to wait? Is that it?”

“No, Ali. It isn’t you.” She sobbed harder. “I… failed. I don’t have everything we need. There is no cure for us!”

Ali held her until she calmed down a bit. Then he spoke quietly, “My Raela… I am so sorry. I saw you were upset last night too and now I’ve gone and put my foot in my mouth again. I should have given you a chance to explain what had happened in your journeys.” He walked over to their dresser and got out some clothes for both of them. After handing her a dress and some undergarments, he proceeded to quickly get dressed.

“Ali? What are you doing? Where are you going?” she asked.

“Well, as we both just returned yesterday, we have no supplies in the house. I am going to run into town and pick up some essentials, including your favorite tea. Then I will come home, we will eat, and you can tell me everything that happened. All right?”

“All right, my husband. I will wait here for you.”

An hour later, Alistair returned with his arms carrying a large box of food supplies. As Raela sat at their table, he put a pot of water on to boil for her tea and his coffee, then prepared a simple breakfast of fried eggs, toast, and sausages.

After he brought everything to the table, he sat down next to her. For a while, they both ate and drank in silence, then Alistair took her hand.

“I am ready to listen, my love. Tell me everything.”

She spoke of her journey through the Frostbacks and then Orlais and how she slowly, but steadily began collecting all of the items on the ancient scroll. She told him about the forests, swamps, and eventually, the deserts she wandered through. Then she mentioned about starting to hear the Calling while she was near Val Royeaux and how she found out that all of the Orlesian Wardens were also hearing it at the same time.

This caused Alistair to interrupt her tale briefly to explain the source of the false-Calling. He told her of Corypheus and Warden-Commander Clarel and how she wanted to use blood magic to try and kill off the two remaining Old Gods before they would become archdemons. He told her how a Tevinter magister was enslaving Warden mages to serve Corypheus and how he ended up fighting alongside the Inquisition at Adamant Fortress to stop the magister from summoning a huge Nightmare Demon into their world.

When he told her how Garrick Hawke had sacrificed his life to let him and the Inquisition escape the Fade, she shed tears.

“I didn’t know him well, but I heard he was a very smart and tough rogue. He was passionate about his beliefs that mages should be free to govern themselves.”

“Yes, and then sadly, his lover ended up blowing up the Kirkwall Chantry, which made things worse. However, that is no longer the here and now.” Alistair briefly got up to make more coffee and tea, then sat back down. “Once we escaped the Fade, the Inquisitor sealed the rift shut, thereby cutting off Corypheus’s demon army. With Clarel dead, I was the senior surviving Warden. So I had the remaining Grey Wardens who had not been corrupted pledge their swords to the Inquisition. After that, Corypheus’s false-Calling stopped cold. I then decided I needed to report all of this to the Wardens as Weisshaupt.” Alistair sipped his coffee. “What about you, my love? Where were you when the false-Calling stopped?”

“By then I was with a clan of Dalish called the A’aenalean. They live far west of Orlais, in a place called the Urthemiel Plateau.”

“Hmm, odd coincidence… The archdemon we fought was formally Urthemiel. I passed through a place called Andoral’s Reach on my way to Weisshaupt. Andoral was the archdemon from the Fourth Blight. Makes you wonder if any other places are named after the Old Gods.”

“I wondered that myself. But I was there healing when the false-Calling stopped.”

“Healing from what?”

“One of the plants I needed was in an area filled with sulfuric smoke. The Keeper warned me to go in at dawn… to get in and out… but I didn’t. If it hadn’t been for Dunco…” she trailed off and fresh tears fell. “Ali, he saved my life. There was a wyrm living in the smoke that trapped its victims in sulfur crystals. The plant I needed from there was called Vasambu. It tempts you with a fragrance that you find almost impossible to resist… So in a way, the beast and the flower work in symbiosis. The flower attracts the prey for the wyrm. If you fail to get out in time, the wyrm gets a meal. The wyrm subsequently protects the flower.” She wiped at her eyes and said, “I was choking on the smoke and Dunco made the wyrm chase him so I could get the flower petal and get out of the smoke. But he got sprayed with the wyrm’s acid. The acid was eating him alive. I tried to make it back to the healer, but it was too late. He died in my arms.”

Alistair had tears of his own. Dunco had been her mabari… but he loved that dog too. He swallowed a lump in his throat. “What did you do with him?”

“I found a crevasse in the rocks. I placed his body in there and then sealed it with a rock.

“At least he got a proper burial. I am sorry, love. He was a faithful companion.”

“He was.”

“So after you healed with the clan, what happened then?”

“The last item I needed was the powdered shell of an egg from the Shirdal. So I headed north into unknown and dangerous territory. The A’aenalean Dalish warned me that the elves living there – The Tirashan – were hostile to any but their own kind. I was only three days traveling towards the Anders when they caught me.”

“You were captured?! Did they hurt you?”

“Not in so many ways. I was hung in a small cage where they jeered and laughed at me in their strange tongue. I couldn’t recognize a single word they spoke. They kept me without food and water for a time, but when I wouldn’t give them the pleasure of my suffering, they let me go. I was forced to head back east. Several of their warriors followed me until I was back in Orlais. If I even tried to turn around, they poked me with their bone spears. Realizing I didn’t know of any other way at the time to get to the Anderfels, I ended up returning home.”

“We can attempt the journey together now! I am sure we can find this powdered egg if we work with each other, my love.”

“It would be too late. I have the plants in special preserving jars, but they will only keep for so long.”

“Perhaps I can reach out to the Inquisition. Maybe one of the mages working for them knows what kind of animal a Shirdal is?”

“Ali, the Shirdal… it is another name for a griffon. And all the griffons died out 400 years ago…” She trailed off when she saw the strange, yet excited, look her husband gave her. He leaped out of his chair and ran into their bedroom. She followed. “Ali, what are you- ”

He took the carefully wrapped parcel out of his pack and held it out to her. “My love! The griffons are not dead! There was a young elf mage at Weisshaupt who found Isseya’s diary. 400 years ago, in order to prevent the species from dying out, she placed the last batch of eggs in a magic shell to protect them! This little elf mage found where they were hidden and we got to see them hatch! I… kept one of the shells as a keepsake! We have all of the ingredients!”

“You got to see griffons hatch? And you kept a shell, not even knowing it was the last ingredient! Ali, I… can’t believe it!”

He picked her up and swung her around. “Let’s get our cure made!”

It took them two weeks to journey to Soldier’s Peak. Avernus was cranky that they had made him wait for so long without a word that they had actually found all of the items. But he set to work as soon as they gave him all of the items.

It took several days to brew the strange concoction, but the old mage warden assured them he was making it correctly.

“I am almost 240 years old,” he wheezed at Alistair when he asked for the tenth time if the potion would work. “I have been making potions for a good chunk of that. So as long as the scroll was accurate and you brought me all the correct ingredients… then _yes!_ It will work.”

When it was finally finished, Avernus handed them two vials of dark brown goo. “You can take it together, or one at a time if you’d rather see how it will affect your partner.”

Raela looked at Alistair and he nodded. “We take it together.”

Several hours later, they both woke up in a strange bed. Alistair felt like he was almost deaf and blind… and he felt strangely weak. When he questioned Raela, she claimed to feel the same.

Avernus then came into the room.

“What is wrong with us?” he asked the old mage. “We both feel so weak… and our senses seem dull.”

“You don’t have your Warden senses anymore. You have both had them for over ten years and had come to rely on them. Now they are gone. It will take some getting used to, I imagine. But here is the news you wanted. You are both free of the Taint. Now you can go and live out the rest of your lives as a ‘normal’ human and elf… whatever that means.

“Does this mean… we can possibly have a child together?” Raela asked with hope.

“It means you can leave me now to my experiments. Go home.” Avernus grumbled.

Despite his grouchiness, Raela gave the old mage a hug. “Thank you, Avernus, for giving us a new chance to live.”

“Yes… whatever.” He waved them away with his hand. “Go on now. Shoo.”

It took both Alistair and Raela several months to get used to not seeing, smelling, or hearing things the way they used to. To Alistair’s disappointment, gone too was his Warden stamina. After lovemaking, it took him a lot longer to recover. He grumbled a bit to Raela about that, but she kissed him and told him she still loved him, Warden stamina or no. The fact that they would now be able to grow old together, is what made her happy.

Happier still was when two weeks later, she found out that she was pregnant! Alistair quickly went to work, building a new room for their home.

He had just finished getting the furniture built and placed into the new room when one icy cold day in Wintermarch, Raela went into labor. The midwife was called from the village and she tended to Raela while Ali paced back and forth outside of their bedroom. Every cry and yell of pain made him wish he could be in there with his wife, but three times he had tried, only to be shooed away each time by the midwife.

“She is fine, this is normal. Let me do my job, young man!”

Finally, he was wakened in the early hours of dawn the next morning by the midwife. He had dozed off from exhaustion after being up all night.

“You may go in now,” she told Alistair.

“Is it a boy? A girl?”

“Why don’t you go in and see for yourself?” She smiled. “I think you will be surprised.”

Alistair got up and slowly opened the bedroom door. There was his wife, sweaty, pale, but still every bit as lovely. Ali glanced down and saw she was holding not one, but _two_ small swaddled bundles.

“Twins, Ali. We have twin sons,” Raela said softly. “And they are perfect in every way.”

“What about you, my love. Are you all right?”

“Oh,” she smiled slightly, “I may have cursed your name once or twice during the labor… but it was all worth it. Look at them. They look like you.”

“Cursed to have my ears and nose? Oh, the horror!” Alistair joked.

“Well, I happen to love your ears and nose, so I am not worried at all, silly husband. We have each other, and now we have our sons. I’d say life is pretty perfect now.”

“Perfect huh?” Alistair glanced down at his sons with love. “Whatever will I do for an encore?” He leaned in and gave her a tender kiss.

“I am sure you will think of something,” Raela murmured, fatigue quickly setting in.

“We, my love. WE will figure it out together.”

She nodded as he took the tiny bundles from her and placed them in the bassinet. He’d have to make a second one now, but the thought made him giddy. He then crawled into the bed with her. As he snuggled her close, she whispered. “Yes. Together.”


End file.
